


Of Waxing, Orgasms, and Nostalgia

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dinah finally gets her speedster back.





	Of Waxing, Orgasms, and Nostalgia

Dinah had long since given up on Barry ever coming back to them. Their way of life afforded them many second chances - Hal, Ollie, and Clark chief among them - but there were two graves that reminded Dinah at all times that sometimes death was permanent. Until Barry had come back to them, his death had been an additional reminder of that permanentness. 

But he'd come back, just in time for the second divorce Dinah'd never wanted to have to be finalized. 

As much as she hated the fact that she'd failed at the life she and Ollie had tried to make together, she couldn't help but be grateful, as Barry unzipped her dress, that the events in both her life and her Speedster's finally allowed them to share the touches that previous obligations had always prevented.

Her gratitude grew exponentially when Barry lay down on the bed next to her, casually exploring her body with a steady patience that belied the powers he possessed. Dinah bit down a moan as his tongue trailed along her folds, and further bit down a wave of nostalgic pain that threatened to surface as he smiled up at her from between her legs in a grin she'd grown to believe she'd never see again. 

"You know," he remarked, licking his lips in the slow kind of way that told her he enjoyed every drop of the way she tasted while managing not to be as lecherous as someone else might have looked in the same position, "Maybe I'm just old-fashioned, but I have to say that I don't really understand why you'd want to shave down here."

Despite the intimacy of the situation, she laughed. "It's called waxing, Bare. A whole different thing."

"Don't understand that, either." There was a kiss followed by a nibble, and Dinah's legs fought for the right to cradle his head between them. "Sounds painful," Barry added, as an afterthought.

"It. . . is," Dinah managed, between gasps. "Has . . . benefits, though."

He stopped then, looking up at her, as though whatever she had to say was every bit as important as the sex they were in the middle of having. 

Dinah wished it hadn't taken them so long to get here. 

"Helps lovers find their spot a little easier. Tends to make the orgasms more intense." 

"In that case, I'm forced to conclude that all your previous lovers have been bordering on incompetent, if a little patch of hair could stop them from treating you properly." Barry smiled sheepishly at her. "Former teammates excluded, of course."

Saying anything in response to the latter would have been unladylike, so Dinah answered simply, "I'm waiting to see you do a better job, handsome."

Barry's hands joined his mouth in his efforts to do just that.


End file.
